


Tatertots again?

by itsfine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, maybe dub con at first but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: Eddie is down in the dumps. Venom tries to cheer up his friend, but he's still kinda new to all this human stuff.





	Tatertots again?

Venom was excited. It was food time. Venom loved tots. They were his favorite non-alive food. But for some reason Eddie didn’t seem to have his usual joy at the small starchy cylinders. 

Eddie sighed. “We gotta get our lives together buddy.”

Venom was confused. As far as he understood, their lives were together. That was the nature of symbiosis. 

“Nah,” Eddie explained. “The symbiote thing is fine. I just mean we need to eat better, redecorate, exercise, all that stuff. 

This was still confusing to the space creature. The qualities of life he was familiar with were freezing asteroid, containment cylinder, dying people, and Eddie. As far as he was concerned, this was the best quality of life he had ever had. 

Sure, he would prefer it if Eddie would let him eat more things’ heads sometimes, but he understood that was a small sacrifice to make to live with his best human friend Eddie in this squalid lap of luxury. 

“What’s wrong bro?” he shouted inside Eddie’s head. He had heard a human call another human a bro the other day, and the other human seemed to like it. 

“It’s fine” Eddie said, taking another bite of tot. The bro thing did not seem to make Eddie as happy as it did the other humans he observed. 

“I can read your thoughts. Why would you say something is fine when it is not?” 

Eddie just sighed. Venom frowned. It was not an easy thing to do with his mouth. 

Human emotions were confusing. But he was glad that Eddie trusted him with his weird confusing emotions. From what he understood of humans this was another sign that they were friends. Perhaps they were even boy friends, but since his gender identity was quite literally fluid, he wasn’t sure if the modifier was appropriate or not. But even if he was still confused by many human emotions, he was pretty sure Eddie was doing something called “moping.” 

Venom did not like this “moping.” It was boring and not fun. On the plus side it involved more eating than usual, but he would have preferred if the eating involved more head parts and twitchy things, and less complaining.

He needed to cheer Eddie up, but he had no idea what to do for a mopey human. Fortunately he had learned a little bit from observing Eddie. When Eddie needed to figure something out, his solution was to type into either the “computer” thing or the “phone” thing. The phone thing was hard because the screen did not like V’s sticky fingers, so he decided to try the computer instead. 

He waited until Eddie was asleep then stretched over to the computer. He went through the motions he had seen Eddie do before and found his way online. It was already open to one of the sites he had seen Eddie use. Venom slowly typed “How to cheer up a sad human” into the black search field and clicked the orange button. It gave him lots of ideas. He was eager to try them out, but he didn’t want to wake up Eddie from his sleep. He had learned before that did not make Eddie happy. So he continued to study human happiness on the “computer.” 

After a while, he felt Eddie begin to come awake from his sleep through the conscious link they shared. He smiled. Time to put some of the things he learned to good use. 

Eddie slowly woke up. He’d been having a weird dream about computers or something. As the room slowly came into focus he heard a strange noise. Something sticky was wrapped around him, pressing against his abdomen. He felt a long tongue wrapping around his... what? 

“Hey!” Eddie yelled. Jerking awake. 

“Hey!’ Venom replied, mouth full, excited his friend was finally awake. He went back to work. 

“Why are you blowing me!” 

Venom was confused. He was licking, not blowing. Was he doing it wrong?

“I’m sorry. It is my first time. I only wanted to cheer you up the way humans do.”

Eddie felt the symbiote’s confusion through their shared consciousness. It mixed with his own confusion of the situation and the brain twirling effect of the endorphins. It was hard to think. It was very hard. Very very hard. ;)

The pleasure was too much. It was like he knew exactly what his body was begging for at the exact moment the desire welled up. V was in his head and on his dick at the same time. Someone who was as familiar with his body as he was. Who had helped rebuild the thing. Someone who could tell what would take him right to the edge. Someone who could keep him right there, teetering, but never going over. And that someone had a 2 foot long tongue. It was pretty fucking amazing. He just tried not to think of the rows of razor sharp teeth. But even that was kinda something he was into too. It made him scared horny. And V knew it. Moaning and twitching he spent in the symbiote’s mouth.

Eddie collapsed back into the sheets in a sweaty heap. “What the fuck” he said, trying to catch his breath, as the ceiling buzzed in and out of focus. 

“The white stuff means you liked it, right?” The face snaked up to the pillow next to him. The symbiote was smug. Cum still dribbling down its chin. “I did good.”

Eddie looked at him. It was kind of horrifying and kind of hilarious. White cum and oily black skin. He shouldn’t like it. He knew he shouldn’t like it. But sticking to what he should do had never really been one of Eddie Brock’s things. 

“Yeah.” 

Venom smiled. A cum covered, tooth filled, warm smile full of friendly menace. Eddie smiled back. But just a normal one.

What the fuck, he thought. 

“I did research.” the symbiote said, nodding toward the open laptop. Eddie turned towards it. Picked it up. Laughed when he saw the PornHub search for “how to cheer up a sad human.” The big guy had been just following along with the videos. He was a quick study. Eddie laughed again. He tried to figure out how to explain the misunderstanding to his symbiote. But how could he claim V got it wrong when his methods had clearly worked?


End file.
